


things you said

by Kairipopa



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, PHEW - Freeform, but i made this with hyunjin in mind so thats why hes tagged and why some things may relate to him, give it a chance if youd like!, its more of a reader insert with ANY idol, there is no explicit mention of hyunjin, this is sorta ambiguous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: actions can speak louder than wordsakaan original story, told in chronological order, of you falling in love with an idol.





	1. ...while we were driving

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thank you to anyone who clicked on this story. I know it's incredibly hard to get started on this site with anything but a male/male story, so I really appreciate your interest in this! I wrote this in my feelings about the one and only Hwang Hyunjin, and I hope you'll be able to live through the experiences alongside me, inserting yourself and enjoying the rollercoaster of emotions that come along with it. And on that note, please enjoy!

Today was the first opportunity for us to spend time together. You had been so busy, endlessly training and only texting me during lunch breaks. Our schedules clashed, I realized this, but being able to finally spend time with you was worth it.

We decided to go for a ride, although it was a bit last minute. There was a concert going on about 3 hours away, and I knew that if you drove, you'd end up getting us in a car crash thanks to sleep deprivation. I was just as tired as you, but couldn't show it. My eyes wouldn't focus on the road and every car that passed me felt like another thought passing out of my head. I had to pull it together though, just for you. I knew this band was one of your favorites, and you were so excited to see them. So, I rolled the window down and hoped for the best. I didn't notice you stirring next to me until I heard your voice.

_'How close are we?'_

You asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

_'We still have about an hour left.'_

You grew silent after that, and I believed that you'd fallen back asleep until I heard your voice whisper once again.

**_'Hey, pull off here. Let me take over.'_ **

My heart thumped loudly at your words and my brain sighed in relief, thankful for the break. I pull off to the rest stop, giving you a small smile before getting out to switch with you. Just as we switched, your hand brushed my arm, a small apology lingering through your touch. As we get back into the vehicle, I place my hand on yours to reassure you that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if need be.


	2. ...while you were crying

It was just another Saturday evening spent watching tv together, mindlessly playing with each other's features. You played with my hair and I played with your fingers, and neither of us could argue how nice it felt to be close.

Not long before bedtime, your phone began to ring. I saw the name of one of your childhood friends pop up, and you told me you'd be right back. After accepting the call, you went into the bathroom and closed the door, making me wonder what was so private that you couldn't even talk in front of me.

I simply scrolled through Instagram to waste time, realizing that I was a bit thirsty and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen.

I returned to the couch and soon I was beginning to get a little worried and a bit upset. It had been almost 30 minutes since you've taken the call, and I was getting restless. I decided to go knock on the bathroom door to make sure everything was okay, when you met me halfway. You walked into the hallway with tears running down your face, your eyes swollen and skin a blotchy red. You certainly weren't a pretty crier, but I was too concerned to think of anything but what could've happened.

_'Hey, what happened, are you okay?'_

Instead of answering me, you just wrapped your arms around my neck and cried into my hair. I knew this wasn't good, because although you were emotional, you hated to show your weak side to me.

_'Let's sit down, we don't even have to talk about it.'_

You followed me to the couch and I offered you the water I'd grabbed from the kitchen earlier. Soon after rubbing soothing circles into your arm while I whispered reassuring things into your ear, you spoke.

_'Please,'_

You took a deep, shuddering breath.

**_'Don't leave me.'_ **

I gave you a smile and grabbed your hands.

_'I could never.'_


	3. ...in writing

The plane ride took hours and the drive to my hometown took even longer. I was back just in time for my sister's graduation from high school, an event she was both dreading and excited for. I took a week from my job, my boss readily accepting and wishing me the best.

My family greeted me with open arms, excited that I was back home. They prepared dinner and I talked, talked about you and the great things we've done that don't seem grand to anyone other than us. Regardless, I continued to sing praises about you because it's all I know how to do.

The graduation came and passed, and it was exciting and emotional, but I missed you dearly. You texted me every so often, but I knew how busy and demanding your job was.

It was just a few days in when my dad told me that a letter had come for me with 'barely legible English', and I couldn't hold back my grin.

I quickly opened your letter, taking note of the little heart covering the lip of the envelope. My heart swelled with adoration when I read the first words in your letter.

_**'I hope you and your family are doing well!'** _

I quickly took a picture of myself holding your letter, sending it to you with a little heart emoji. I laughed when you responded with

_'I had to send that before you even left, babe, and do you know how hard it is to write in English?'_

I sent back an emoji with its tongue sticking out, followed by a

_'Do you know how hard it was for me to become fluent in your language?'_

I could almost see his smile from halfway across the world.


	4. ... in the rain

This night we had a wonderful date, and I remember how excited you were to take me. Apparently it was one of the restaurants you grew up on as a child, and you were so excited to share a piece of your history with me.

What we didn't expect was a torrential downpour. The weather didn't show rain, only clouds, and we just stood there dumbfounded in our fancy clothes- you in a button up and I in a dress.

I laughed loudly, somehow finding it hilarious that we were caught in the rain, a good 15 minute walk from your dorm room. You gave me a weird look, but your face softened and soon you were laughing right alongside me.

We calmed down a bit but the rain certainly didn't, it seemed to get worse as time went on and neither of us could seem to hail a taxi.

_'Why don't we just run?'_

I asked, looking up to you. You smiled and said,

_'Yeah, why not?'_

You grabbed my hand and pulled me through the night, rain splashing in our eyes and messing up our hair. We didn't care, though, and found that it was exhilarating to run as fast as we can, dodging cracks and other people.

While running, you let go of my hand and screamed at the top of your lungs,

**_'My girlfriend is the greatest!'_ **

I laughed and hit you in the arm, struggling a bit to keep up with you.

Eventually we reached your dorm, slamming into the doors panting and soaked. It took me a while to regain my normal breathing, and you kept your hand on my shoulder as support. I looked into your eyes and fell in love at that moment.

_'Stay the night,'_

You said, taking your hand away to wring them together. You looked nervous, because it would be the first time I'd stayed at your dorm.

_'I can- I can sleep on the couch. I won't try anything.'_

You held your hands up innocently and I laughed, hitting your arm. I started to walk into your dorm when I said,

_'I'll get lonely if you sleep on the couch.'_

You instantly lit up, the nervousness slipping away at my words.

_'Of course, princess.'_


	5. ...too quietly

It was my job to help others with their English, so when your cousin asked me to tutor him, of course I agreed. He was part of your family, so I felt that I had an even bigger duty to help him.

It didn't settle well with you, though.

You began getting more distant, stressing me out beyond belief. When I tried to talk, you shut me out. I didn't even have the time to confront you, and this went on for a week or so before I finally asked you what was wrong. I didn't expect you to be jealous.

_'Why are you spending all your free time tutoring_ _my cousin_ _?'_

You were definitely angry, but not to the point of yelling. I could detect the disappointment in your tone, as if I was the one to blame.

_'You know my only free time is during evenings and Sunday afternoons! I have to find time to_ _tutor your cousin_ _somehow, so what would you suggest?'_

Looking back, maybe that wasn't the best thing to add onto the end. I was frustrated though, and wanted to fix the root of the problem. 

I learned quickly that when you got upset, you began to cry, and I noticed your eyes becoming red. Immediately I felt awful, knowing that this was our first big disagreement.

You let your hands fall to your sides limply, looking away as if you've already given up the fight.

_'You... you don't know him. Like I do, anyways.'_

You started to speak, taking in a deep breath.

_'He wants you- just as much as I do.'_

You looked me in the eyes as you whispered your last words,

**_'And I don't like to share.'_ **

My eyes widened and I immediately moved towards you, giving you a bone-crushing hug. I let my tears fall because just like you, I grew emotional when I was upset. I clutched at your shirt and let my tears soak through the black fabric.

_'You're the only one I want.'_


End file.
